


Sick Sisters: Plastic and Her Sick Six Sisters (Part One)

by bsumone



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsumone/pseuds/bsumone
Summary: just messing around





	Sick Sisters: Plastic and Her Sick Six Sisters (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> revisiting an old fanfic idea that i'll never write.  
> it takes place in my alternate fanfic Sunnydale High  
> the home of a piece of all chosen ones from every world  
> she was hidden after being born as one "more than champion"  
> the hellmouths were all sealed with everything darkness inside  
> by the last slayer to walk in this world... a thousand years ago  
> but they have been making there way out of the hellmouth  
> the vampires, the demons, the ghouls... all forces of darkness  
> and that piece of every girl... HE is forever eighteen and a half  
> and wearing the gem of amara around his neck

Six Sisters: Plastic and Her Sick Six Sisters (Part One).  
A Collection of BTVS Fanfictions  


Textiles (Halloween) brings your costumes to life for one night...  
Principal Harris happened to choose a vampire. He's never fought anything in his life. 

Wrapping (Christmas) puns, quips, witty plays on words... best her or loose your children.  
Principal Harris doesn't have children, but there is an entire student body he'll be battling for.

TIme (New Years Eve) whosoever they have chosen is stuck on repeat.  
Principal Harris attends the Mayor's Gala, which ends in his own demise.

Hearts (V-Day) "it's a mid-valentines day nightmare; now take of that stupid horse mask."  
Vice Principal Kendall changes the dance's time, and asks Principal Harris to co-chaperone.


End file.
